La bonne nouvelle
by laetitia66
Summary: Sam a un comportement étrange et jack est inquiet. Je me lance en écrivant mon premier OS j'espère que ça vous plaira. Et merci à Demetra83 pour son aide


Le colonel Jack O'neill était assis à son bureau, fait plutôt rare pour les personnes qui le côtoyaient tous les jours. En effet le personnel de la base avait l'habitude de croiser le colonel se promenant dans les couloirs, ou allant en direction du laboratoire de sa femme le major Samantha Carter. Or en cette fin de matinée il se trouvait assis derrière son bureau, l'un de ses nombreux rapports en retard posé devant lui.

C'est alors que le docteur Daniel Jackson passa la porte du bureau suivi par leur ami et coéquipier Teal'c.

- "Et bien Jack, il y a un problème ?" Demanda Daniel alors qu'il venait d'entendre son ami pousser un profond soupir "On ne vous dérange pas au moins ?"

- "Non non, ça fait plus d'un heure que je suis sur la même ligne de ce fichu rapport mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer dessus" répondit Jack exaspéré.

- "Un problème O'Neill ?" Questionna le jaffa un sourcil levé.

- "Je sais pas..." répondit Jack. "Je trouve Sam étrange depuis quelque temps... Vous n'avez rien remarqué vous ?"

- "Non, si ce n'est qu'elle mange beaucoup plus qu'avant, mais je pensais que c'était vous qui déteignez sur elle en réalité" dit Daniel avec un sourire.

- "Daniel ce n'est pas drôle du tout !" S'exclama Jack, vraiment inquiet pour sa femme.

- "D'accord d'accord ! Bon et si on allait manger ?" Proposa Daniel.

- "Oui bonne idée, on va chercher Sam d'abord" répondit Jack.

Arrivé au laboratoire de Sam ils le trouvèrent fermé. Ils décidèrent donc d'aller au mess en espérant l'y trouver. Une fois à destination, ils virent Sam assise à leur table habituelle en compagnie de Janet. Après avoir rempli leur plateau ils allèrent s'asseoir avec elles.

- "Salut" lança Jack en s'asseyant à côté de Sam les yeux fixés sur le plateau chargé, posé devant elle.

- "Coucou, ça va ?" Demanda Sam en engloutissant une nouvelle fourchette de hachis parmentier.

- "Heu moi oui, mais Sam depuis quand tu aimes le hachis parmentier ? Surtout celui du mess ?" Questionna Jack effaré.

- "Ah ça, oui, je sais pas, en entrant dans le mess tout à l'heure et en voyant le plat j'ai vraiment eu envie d'en manger" Répondit Sam naturellement.

- " Heu Sam, vous vous êtes trompés de jello, vous avez pris de la rouge au lieu de la bleue" Signala Daniel.

- "Non non, je ne me suis pas trompée, j'ai préféré prendre de la rouge aujourd'hui" Répliqua Sam en finissant son assiette en un temps record.

- "Ah D'accord" dit Daniel.

- "Sam vous devriez manger moins vite" lança Janet.

Jack ne disait rien en revanche, il était de plus en plus inquiet, Sam détestait le hachis parmentier et là elle avait englouti une assiette plus remplie que la sienne, elle prenait un autre jello que celle dont elle raffolait, il l'avait même surpris en train de manger un énorme cornichon avec de la crème glacée à 3h du matin.

- "Bon il faut que je retourne travailler moi" Annonça Sam qui venait de terminer la part de tarte qu'elle avait prise en plus de la jello "à tout à l'heure".

- "Attendez je viens avec vous" Interpella Janet.

Après avoir embrassé une nouvelle fois son mari, Sam quitta le mess suivie de Janet.

- "Alors vous ne trouvez pas qu'elle a un comportement étrange ?" Demanda Jack aux deux autres.

- "En effet" Répondit Daniel et Teal'c en chœur.

Après avoir terminé leur repas, les trois hommes quittèrent le mess, Daniel et Teal'c se dirigèrent vers le bureau de l'archéologue tandis que Jack décida de rejoindre sa femme pour avoir une discussion avec elle.

- "Salut" Dit-il en entrant dans le labo de Sam.

- "Hey, quelque chose ne va pas ?" Demanda Sam en voyant la tête de Jack.

- "Ah ben ça il n'y a que toi qui peux me le dire" Répliqua Jack.

- "Quoi ?".

- "Sam, je suis inquiet, tu passes ton temps à manger, et quand tu ne manges pas tu rends le contenu de ton estomac" expliqua Jack.

- "Oui je sais..." dit Sam avant d'être coupée par Jack qui ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu.

- "Sans parler de ce que tu manges, des trucs que tu détestes habituellement d'un coup tu en raffoles et puis tu fais des mélanges vraiment bizarres !" Continua Jack.

- "Jack !" S'écria Sam pour ce faire entendre "je sais que c'est bizarre, mais je t'assure que ce n'est rien, en tout cas rien de grave."

- "Mais si tu sais ce qui se passe tu pourrais me le dire non ?" Demanda Jack irrité à présent.

- "Hé bien... ce matin je suis allée voir Janet pour lui parler de tout ce que tu viens de citer en plus de quelques petites choses..." Expliqua Sam avant d'être à nouveau coupée par Jack.

- "Quelles choses ?" Questionna Jack inquiet.

- "Rien d'important... enfin bref elle m'a fait une prise de sang et elle m'a donné les résultats en sortant du mess tout à l'heure" Dit Sam, en se souvenant des paroles de son amie, plus tôt.

- "Sam tu devrais éviter de manger aussi vite" Conseilla Janet.

- "Je sais Janet, je sais vraiment pas ce qui m'arrive" Répliqua Sam.

- "Et bien moi je sais" Dit Janet avec un grand sourire "j'ai eu les résultats de ta prise de sang avant qu'on aille déjeuner...".

- "Et... ?".

- "Sam, tu es enceinte."

- "Jack ?" Appela Sam en voyant son mari figé, suite à sa révélation.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire là ?" Demanda Jack pas très sûr.

- "Je suis enceinte" Répondit Sam anxieuse.

- "Waouh ! C'est merveilleux Sam" S'exclama Jack en la prenant dans ses bras.

- "C'est vrai, tu es content?" .

- "Évidemment que je suis content, même très heureux, et très rassuré aussi" Dit Jack avant de l'embrasser.

- "Major, je..." Commença le général Hammond en entrant dans le labo avant de se stopper en voyant ce qui se passait.

En voyant que le couple ne s'était toujours pas rendu compte de sa présence il se racla la gorge ce qui eut pour effet de les séparer.

- "Oh pardon, mon général" S'excusa Sam gênée.

- "Colonel, major, lorsque la loi a été abolie il y a maintenant 8 mois j'avais clairement stipulé qu'il fallait conserver un comportement professionnel à la base" Gronda gentiment le général.

- "Oui mon général mais là c'est un cas exceptionnel" Répliqua Jack un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- "Ah oui ?" Lança le général intrigué par le grand sourire plaqué sur le visage de son second.

- "Oui ! Sam est enceinte ! Nous allons avoir un bébé" Annonça Jack.

- "Félicitations" S'écria Daniel qui venait d'entrer dans le labo pour demander un coup de main à Sam.

- "C'est une grande nouvelle" Ajouta Teal'c.

- "Effectivement toutes mes félicitations" Compléta le général en faisant une bise à Sam et en donnant une claque amicale sur l'épaule de Jack "Bon et bien moi je vais aller contacter la Tok'ra pour que vous puissiez annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Jacob."

- "Merci monsieur" Remercia Sam.

La bonne nouvelle se répandit dans toute la base comme une trainée de poudre, Jacob arriva le lendemain et fut très heureux de la nouvelle. Toute la base attendait avec impatience la venue du bébé et ils étaient tous aux petits soins avec Sam. Sept mois plus tard Sam donna naissance à une magnifique petite fille qu'ils décidèrent d'appeler Emma Janet O'Neill.

**Fin **


End file.
